Ice cream cones are not new. They let us hold the scoop without a cup and eat it without a spoon. We love ice cream, and we love eating ice cream from a cone. But most of the time the cone gets soggy as the ice cream melts. Then the ice cream melts through and drips all over our hands and clothes. It can get very messy.
There are so many different flavors of ice cream today. Besides basic vanilla and chocolate, you can have candy, cookies, bubble gum and sauces mixed right in. You can add salty things, too, like nuts, pretzels and sea salt. You can add spices like hot peppers, cloves, and cinnamon. People even make ice cream with sweet corn, blackberries, roasted strawberries and buttermilk. In some places, you can actually use liquid nitrogen to make ice cream on the spot. There are so many different kinds of ice cream cones typically come in three different kinds: sugar wafers, cake cones and waffle cones. Sure, you can flavor or color the cones or dip the cones in chocolate, but compared to ice cream, cones are pretty boring.
As much as we love ice cream, we also love cookies, chocolate bars, candy and spreadable sweets, too. We thought it would be delicious and fun to put them together into one treat. Sugar cones are thin, light, crispy, and not too sweet. Cookies are thick, crunchy and last a long time. Hard candy is sweet, does not melt and lasts a long time, too. Some hard candy you can bite into, like chocolate. Other hard candy you have to lick. Chocolate syrup, frosting, marshmallow fluff, caramel, peanut butter and jelly are sticky and gooey. We spread and pour them on bread, on ice cream, and on cookies, too. We like them on anything.